Stolen Kisses
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: What happens when a group of adults who could never get along get their lives tangled with each other? Only one thing: Drama! Will jealousy and old friends cause more trouble than they can handle? Co-written with TeamJacobLX


_**Stolen Kisses**_

_By: TeamJacobLX & Jacob's Lala_

_**Chapter One: Unwanted Attraction**_

Beep Beep Beep...

_What the fuck is that noise?_

Beep Beep Beep...

_Shut the fuck up._

Beep Beep Beep...

_That is it. _

"_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it). LoveGame intuition play the cards with Spades to start-"_

Half asleep, I raised my hand and brought it down with a lot of force, trying to destroy the object next to me that was making me lose my sleep. My hand crashed into the alarm clock that sung along with Lady Gaga and I jumped up, clutching my hand, trying to get the pain to stop.

"Holy crap! That hurts," I hissed, running to the bathroom. I held my hand out to the light, stretching my fingers, and was relieved when I saw that it wasn't broken. _This is the best luck I've had all year..._

I sighed, walking back to my bed and plopping down on it. I grabbed the alarm clock and inspected it to see if I had done any damage. _All I need is to find this piece of crap not working. Then I'd have to go out and buy a new one with the salary I'm getting. _

I sighed in relief when I found no damage that would fuck up my life even more, but as I was putting down the alarm clock, the cursed, blood red numbers called out to me, and I had to look at them.

7:28 a.m.

_Crap!!!_

I panicked and shot out of bed, putting a hand to my chest as if I was going to have a heart attack. I ran to my closet and tripped on a brush, smiling when I saw a clean shirt in front of me. _This will have to do_, I thought, standing up and stripping out of my t-shirt and shorts.

I jammed my head through the shirt's hole, hopping around to find a pair of pants, despite my lack of sight. _I'm going to be late...I'm going to be late...I'm going to be late. Then I'll get fired and my screwed up life will be even more screwed._

Am I the luckiest person on Earth or what?

I found a pair of pants, groaning when I realized there was a stain on it. I couldn't go wearing this! They'd have my head! I ran to the bathroom, trying to ignore the alarm clock that was slowly counting down the minutes to when I would die. I turned on the water, furiously rubbing the stain, hoping it would go away. Most of it was gone after a few minutes, and I decided that was good enough.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, I stepped into my pants, yanking them up. The bottom got stuck under my foot, and I muttered a strong of profanities, bending down to roll them up. _I'm going to be late...I'm going to be late...I'm going to be late._

As if my luck could get any worse, which knowing me, it could, some idiot opened my apartment door without knocking first. I froze, as if that would somehow turn be invisible.

_Nice move, Bella. Really..._

"Hey Bella. I'm here to cle-," the voice said, stopping short. I heard a gasp, and I slowly started turning my head to find out who it was. _Please don't let it be him... If you love me, don't let it be him..._

I locked my eyes on the figure behind me and smiled sheepishly. "Hiya, Mike," I choked out. _You just jinxed it, Bella. You nutcase, look what you did!_

He didn't answer. He just stared at me, and my impaired brain took a minute to figure out why. I was only wearing a shirt, and my pants were on the ground, around my feet. Even worse, my butt was sticking up in the air, and I only had underwear on. I slowly stood up, turning around to face Mike. "So, uh, what brings you here?" I asked, slowly inching towards the TV, planning to hide behind it. I didn't need him to keep staring. _You're almost there Bella... _

"We-well...I always come here on Mondays to clean, Bella," he stuttered, keeping his gaze locked on my retreating figure. _Just a few more steps..._

"But, when I came in, you were...um...busy," he explained, as if I didn't know that already. _Don't look awkward. Side step as if its casual..._

"You have...a nice...um...," he scratched his head. "You have nice pants." _What did he just say?_

I could feel the blush begin to flood my cheeks, and I gave up on the whole 'acting cool' plan and jumped behind the TV. "Thanks? You know, you could have knocked," I mumbled. _You know, like a sane person._

"I didn't know you'd be stripping," he mumbled, and I could hear him walking closer. _That little..._

I grabbed a sheet and wrapped myself in it, standing up. "It's called manners, Mike," I snapped. "Besides, I think you should just go today. I'm going to be late for a meeting, so yeah." I went inside the bathroom, pulling my pants on. "Come back in the afternoon or something."

"Why can't I just stay here myself?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Because the last time you did, I came home to find nothing cleaned and you sniffing my shirts and jamming socks into your pocket," I reminded him. "I don't think I'd like anything to be stolen this time...or sniffed, thank you." I tied my hair up in a bun, taking the brush and yanking it through my hair. I walked out, grabbing my briefcase.

"You can trust me," he pleaded, smiling. "Seriously."

"No, I don't think I can, Mike." I walked over to the door, opened it, and pointed outside. "Out."

He pouted but walked out, which was a good choice on his part. I'd been so close to unleashing my karate moves on him. They weren't good, but they could give him a bruise or two.

Once I was sure he was in his car and at least a mile away from here, I grabbed my jacket and stepped outside. I sighed, closing the door, but not before the dreaded red numbers called out to me again.

7:46 a.m.

_Crap._

_Time for another day at work,_ I thought running down the front port porch of my house and to my Nissan GTR out in front. I ran to my car, almost falling down twice, and got in. I backed out of the parking lot, almost hitting three cars in the process, and turned onto the street. I could see Mrs. Newton, Mike's mother, handing out flyers about their cleaning business, and I groaned, ducking my head down, hoping she wouldn't see me.

The Newtons were nice people. They knew everyone in the city, and everyone in the city knew them. You would think I would love having them stopping by at my place every once in a while, but I don't. I think it mostly has to do with the fact that Mike is a Newton.

You see, ever since I was young, Mike has been going to the same school as me. He developed this major crush over me, and by major, I mean larger than life. He always seems to stalk my Facebook and he always makes up the most ridiculous of excuses to come and visit me. I've tried to tell him many times that we could only be friends, but did that stop him? No. He just had to be one of those boys that never gives up no matter how many times you threaten to call the cops.

Things got worse in high school. He asked me out countless times and did the most embarrassing things when he was around me. He always tried to do this thing where he flips his hair and looks at me with these glowing eyes, but every time, it looked like he was having a stroke.

He even tried to flatter me, but a compliment in Mike's language is an insult in mine. Who tells someone that they're so attractive even flies can't keep away? Really flattering, Mike.

As if that wasn't enough, he always tried to imagine a future for us. He told me he would be a millionaire, traveling the world to pursue his dream of being an actor. Now though, he was part of a cleaning business - the 'Newtontastic Washers.' _That plan didn't work out well, did it Mike?_

I was always a sucker for sad face though, and he used that to his advantage at times. The first time I refused to go out with him, his face twisted into a heartbroken one, and I immediately felt guilty. I agreed to go out with him after that, and somehow, he figured out that it was his expressions that had me agree. Therefore, whenever I refused him, he would put on that same face, and I would go out with him.

I knew he was just joking most of the time, but I still fell for it. Now though, it looked like his sad face was being forced, as if he had been rejected too many times to actually be upset by any more denials I gave him. So I stopped agreeing, and he started thinking of new ways to get me. One of which was showing up at my house without a shirt on, trying to seduce me into coming with him. I told him to get off my property.

I groaned when I saw a red light, and it took everything I had not to slam down on the pedal and fly forward. I slumped back in my seat, jumping when a man I didn't even know knocked on my window. I rolled it down, hoping he would get away before the green light came. There was no need to run over him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Want to buy a hot dog?" The man asked, pointing to a vendor.

I bit my lip, thinking. I hadn't had breakfast yet... "Sure. How long does it take to get me one?"

"About five minutes."

I don't know what came over me, but I started rolling my window back up, ignoring his shocked face. I pushed his fingers off my window, not wanting him to get an injury, and sped forward when the green light came on.

Isabella Marie Swan is my full name but everyone just calls me plain old Bella Swan. My dad Charlie is a police detective that works for the Seattle Police Department. My mom Renee Dwyer lives with her husband Phil in Olympia. Funny, at twenty-one years old I live in my own house on Wisteria Lane, with my own car and an important job. Life couldn't be more perfect-no…_easy_. At least some of the time...

You might be wondering why I'm so desperate to get where I have to go before a specific time - 8:00 a.m. You see, I work for Edward Cullen, the CEO of Masen Industries. His father Jonathan Masen owns the company. Edward's job focuses on the being of several talented college football teams.

I'm his assistant. I have to be at every meeting he has, and I have to make sure everything is perfect for him. I have to take care of his schedule, take care of the annoying press that never seemed to get the hell out of my face, and I have to practically organize and take care of everything in his life. So, as his assistant, if I mess something up, he's fucked. And we don't want Edward Cullen to be fucked.

And with my luck, the day I wake up late is the day he has a meeting with another important and famous man - Billy Black. He is the owner of Black Enterprises, while his son Jacob Black is the CEO, and his job also focused on college football teams. I've never seen him, but I've heard plenty about him...and his son.

Apparently, Jacob's a man any girl would want. He has the looks, the money, the fame, and the life. Magazines claim Jacob William Black to be a man who flirts with everyone, not caring much about what people think of him. I've never met a man so...like that, but then again, the press may be lying to earn a few quick bucks.

So, currently, I was speeding down the streets, praying to God that I wouldn't be late for the meeting. It would be just like me to ruin Edward's career.

I pulled up to the building in all its 15-story glory. I ran out of the car and into the building, rushing into the elevator and pressing the '15.' I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the doors to close, and once they did I began humming to the elevator music to calm my nerves.

I finally reached the last floor and started heading towards my desk in front of Edward's office. I sat down and began working on some of the papers I had to do.

"Edward, are you ready for the meeting with Mr. Black?" I called out. "He's very competitive."

"Well, no big deal. Everything will go fine." He said calmly.

I nodded, and thought, _What was the problem?_ Edward Masen never had a problem with meetings or conferences. He was always calm and well prepared, even now knowing that all he had was a couple of minutes before meeting Billy Black.

Just then, the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, then a few moments later, after hearing the information, I hung up quickly.

"Edward, Billy's limo just pulled up into the parking lot." I informed him.

"Thank you Bella. Please go down and welcome Mr. Black into the building." He said with a crooked smile. "I'll wait for him here."

I nodded and walked into the elevator when the doors opened. The door closed behind me and I leaned against the handles that were on the back wall of the nicely tan colored elevator. Once it stopped on the ground floor and the doors opened, I bolted out the elevator before bumping into a large muscular wall. I looked at the man that stood before me.

He was tall...even taller than Edward, looking to be more than six feet. He had tan skin and short, dark hair, his dark amber eyes flickering to mine. I stumbled backward, tripping, before a muscular arm put a firm hold on my waist. I looked to see…Jacob Black!

I was shocked at his appearance. His muscles were easily visible under the black shirt he wore. He surely lifted weights for the muscles in his arms were large. He wore a black shirt, jeans, and black boots, and a golden chain dangled from his neck.

He had a smirk on his face, and he took a hand out of his pocket and held it out. "I'm Jacob Black. You are?"

"Bella Swan," I said, taking his hand and shaking it. "I work for Mr. Cullen."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? He never mentioned you."

I shrugged. "He's too busy to mention anyone," I said, defending him. I walked back to the elevator and stepped inside, Jacob doing the same. The elevator doors finally closed, and I sighed in relief, leaning back. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

"Are you?" He asked. "You seem a bit jumpy."

I didn't answer right away. "I just...I don't know. It's been a tough morning. I accidentely stripped in front of an idiot." I paused, widening my eyes, realizing how that sounded. _Did you have to say that, Bella?! We're going to a meeting, not a bar! _"I mean...I..."

He laughed. "No worries. I'm not the professional type, really. I like to loosen up and have some fun," he winked. "Don't you?"

"Um...I...I guess so," I muttered.

He grabbed my chin, turning my head, and I gasped at how close his face. "Are you sure? Would you strip for me?" Jacob whispered, his eyes locked on mine.

_Shit! The press isn't lying!_

"I...don't think that would be appropriate," I mumbled, cursing how we had to go to the top floor. "You are an important man, after all, and we're strictly to be doing buisness. Mr. Cullen doesn't like unprofessional behavior."

"I'm unprofessional at times, but look how my life is," he said, as if it was right in front of my eyes to see. "Does that mean I'm not good enough to be doing my job with Edward, or Mr. Cullen?" His breath hit my neck, making me shiver.

"N-No. Of course not," I said, trying my best to pull away politely. "You can do what you want, but I, being an assistant, have to follow Mr. Cullen's rules."

"Did he ever tell you specifically that you can't have fun in an elevator?" He asked, his hand traveling to the bottom of my shirt. I backed away a bit, and he smirked.

The elevator ride was as slow as molasses and as much as I tried to focus on the closed door in front of me, itt was no use. My eyes kept darting back to the tall, muscular man beside me.

"You keep looking at me. So stop undressing me with your eyes. If you want to see me naked, all you have to do was ask. I'd be happy to do it for you." He said suddenly.

I gaped at him and he just smirked. Could the elevator ride be any slower?

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"N-No!" I said, crossing my arms and facing the closed doors that were supposed to have been opened seconds ago.

"You're lying." He said. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes to see that he was unbuttoning his shirt.

The elevator opened then, and I considered it a miracle. _Better late than never._

He stepped aside. "Ladies first."

I walked out, glad that we were now surrounded by some people so Jacob couldn't try anything, and he walked down the corridor, as though he already knew where the conference room was.

"I'll see you in the conference room, Mr. Black," I said, walking towards Angela, another member of the buisness. Her job wasn't big, as all she did was make sure everyone who needed to be at a meeting was there, but she was fun to be around. Besides getting to meet celebrities, she was the only reason I took all of the crap thrown at me with determination and pride.

"Angela," I called out, smiling. "Hi!"

She turned to me and smiled. "Hey Bella! I was so worried you were going to be late! You made it just on time though," she said, pointing to a clock that read '7:58 p.m.'

I laughed. "Yeah, I was worried too. You would not believe what happened to me today."

She raised her eyebrows, wanting me to elaborate. "I'll tell you about it later."

She nodded her head, sighing. "Well, everyone is here. I'm going to head inside and see if Mr. Black and Mr. Cullen are ready," she said, walking off. I sighed and sat down in a chair, waiting, and in no more than a minute, she came back.

"Ok, they're ready," Angela said. "Head on to the meeting room."

"Thanks," I mumbled, getting up. I took a deep breath and walked to the room, opening the door slowly. Edward looked up from the paper he was writing on his desk and his eyes widened when he saw Jacob.

"Jacob Black? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Billy couldn't make it so I'm filling in. What? Don't tell me you're afraid, are you Masen?" Jacob asked casually as he sat down, acting like he owned the place.

Edward just ignored his comment. "Isabella, you're here. Perfect," he said, smiling as he saw me.

"Her name is Bella," Jacob said, smirking. Edward turned to glare at him, and Jacob smiled, pleased with himself.

I bit my bottom lip, embarrassed. "Mr. Masen can call me what he wants," I said, looking down.

"Thank you, _Isabella_," Edward said, trying to prove my point. "Now, why don't you start us off?"

I nodded and sat down. I took out a paper, clearing my throat. "So, Mr. Black, would you be willing to discuss why you're here? You said it was important, but you never specified what you wanted."

"Call me Jacob," he said with a smile. "And there's been a problem with the industry. It involves you too, Edward, and I'm not sure you've been informed of what has happened."

At this, Edward looked at Jacob, all traces of hatred gone. "What is it?"

"The teams out companies are with haven't been doing well lately. They're up for switching many members of the teams, and if things don't work out well...our buisness is dead," he explained. Although this was serious, I found it amusing to see Jacob be serious...especially after what happened in the elevator.

However, as amused as I was, it was also astonishing to see him like this. In the magazines he was always depicted as a womanizing party animal with absolutely no knowledge of the industry. A spoiled brat who only loved the money. I was now being proven wrong about that.

"Is there a way we can stop that from happening?" Edward asked.

Jacob shrugged. "We can either hope for the best, or we could work together to save our buisnesses. It's your choice, but the second option, as much as I hate to do it, might be the best option."

Edward frowned, not liking where this was going, and I sighed. "Mr. Cullen, I may not know of you and Mr. Black's history, but I can sense there's competition between the two of you. You two may not be on the best of terms, and I'm perfectly fine with that, but unless you want what you worked for to go downhill, I suggest you take Mr. Black up on his offer to colaborate with him. At this point, what with the problem, I think it's the best option."

Edward turned to glare at me, not pleased that I had spoken up and defended the _enemy _instead of him. Jacob just smirked. "I mean...he's willing to do it, and he doesn't like you as much as you dislike him. That's staying something, and he's being mature, and..." I trailed off, giving up on trying to explain my thoughts. Edward was giving me the evil eye right now, and I internally groaned. _I'm so fired..._

"Edward, she's right," Jacob said, coming to my rescue. "She's just giving her thoughts, but you're the one who makes the final decision, so you shouldn't be getting angry with her. It's her job as an assistant to try and direct you to the right path, isn't it?"

Edward sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. "I don't appreciate it when people who work for me act like this," he said, looking directly at me. "Isabella's attitude isn't very pleasant now, and her job isn't to agree with _you_, Jacob."

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen," I muttered, trying to save my job.

Jacob sensed my stress and sighed. "You aren't her owner, but her boss. You're to be explaining her job to her and taking advice from her as she so kindly tries to help you." He stopped, looking at me. "And her damn name is Bella. Not Isabella, but Bella."

Edward glared at Jacob, and Jacob did the same towards Edward. Both of their fists were clenched, and their eyes were narrowed. They looked like they were about to tackle each other to the ground because of how tense they were. _Dammit, Bella! Do something right for once! You just caused a full blown war!_

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to calm them down. "Don't fight because of me. I'll just sit here and talk when I'm told to do so." Edward smiled at my statement, relaxing, but Jacob still didn't look pleased.

Edward noticed. "You're not her boss, Jacob. I'd appreciate it if you stopped acting like it."

"Ha," he snorted. "Maybe I should just get her to come work for me then." His voice was obviously a teasing one, but there was an undercurrent to it, as if he wasn't joking at all.

Edward's nostrils flared, so I could guess that he heard it too, but he just continued, obviously having faith in me that I wouldn't go and work for the other team. _You trust me too much..._

"I don't like this idea of working together," Edward said. "We're two different people, and we want to earn money and success for our own buisnesses, and not for someone else's. That's just what happens in this world." Jacob rolled his eyes. "So, I would prefer it if we tried to fix the problems by ourselves, with our _own _companies. If things are still out of hand in a couple of weeks, we'll work together, but for now, I'm not going to take you up on that offer." He stood up, wiping imaginary dust off his shirt and looking directly at me.

"Isabella, unless you have anything to add, I think this meeting is over."

I bit my lip, hesitating. "Well, I'd first like to apologize for my behavior earlier," I said, and Edward smiled. "But...if I may add something, I'd like to. I just have a feeling that working with Mr. Black would be better. We've never been through this before, and you may need all the help you can get..." I trailed off as Edward's eyes narrowed, and I stood up slowly. "Never mind. I think we're all set here unless Mr. Black has something to add."

Jacob shook his head, also standing up. "I think we're done here. Nice talking to you, Edward." He held out his hand and Edward shook it, quickly letting go. He turned around and headed out, and once he was gone, I groaned, leaning my head back.

"I don't get how you can stand him," Jacob said, sneaking up behind me. "He's a pain in the ass."

I shrugged. "I like him, and he's just doing what he can for the industry."

"Well, you can always come work for me if things get too stressful here," Jacob breathed, leaning closer. I gasped as his hands traveled down my sides. "Does Edward allow you to go into his office much?" I shook my head, and Jacob let out a chuckle. "Too bad. I'd let you go into mine anytime, and we could have some...fun." His lips touched my neck, and I let out a small yelp.

"She's not going anywhere," I heard a hard voice say. "And Isabella, what in the hell are you doing?"

I pushed away from Jacob, blushing as I saw Edward standing next to the door, his eyes locked on mine. "Um...I was just leaving..."

"Not from what I saw," he growled. "Mr. Black, stop trying to get my employees to come work for you!"

Jacob smirked. "It's not like you treat them very well. They'd have tons of fun with me," he challenged. "And you don't seem to like Bella much, so instead of throwing her around, why doesn't she come work for me?"

"I like Isabella very much. She's a big part of my success, and I appreciate what she does."

"Do you like her for other reasons? Success isn't everything," Jacob pointed out, walking towards the door.

Edward froze, letting out a low growl. "Please stop _harrassing _the people over here, Jacob."

"Sure, boss," he muttered sarcastically, walking outside. I ran out the door before Edward could say anything to me, and I didn't stop until I reached Angela.

"Ang," I said, shaking her until she turned around to face me. "The press is telling the truth for once!"

"What do you mean?"

I pointed to Jacob who was leaning against the wall, drinking a cup of coffee. "Jacob is a _flirt_. I'm not kidding! I was in there alone with him, and if Edward hadn't came in..." I shuddered at the thought of what would have happened. "Dammit, Ang! He's not a good person to be alone with!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at Jacob. "He does seem like the flirting type..." I nodded my head. "But he's hot too...and responsible. I don't get why you're so worried about all this."

"Are you not listening?! His damn lips touched my neck!"

I felt someone walk up behind me, and I sighed. _Here's Edward... _I turned around, getting ready for the words that would end my life. _Just say it. I'm fired... _"Anything you need, Mr. Cullen?"

"Mr. Black is the right name, actually," a husky voice said, and I yelped as Angela's mouth dropped open. _Yeah, now you believe me... _"Are you going home now, or do you have to stay here and do some more work for your amazing boss?"

"I'm going home," I said quietly.

"Hmm..." He walked in front of me, his hands in his pockets. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

My inner woman was screaming, wanting to go with him. _He's hot... Say yes... _"No thank you." _Why?! _"I have my own car."

"If you say so," he said, walking to the elevator and stopping the doors from closing. "Now get inside."

I nodded, stepping inside the elevator. Jacob slid in right beside me, and before the doors could close, I saw Angela mouth 'Good luck' to me. _Yeah, I'm going to need it..._

The elevator doors closed, and I suddenly felt nervous. I could feel Jacob's body heat, which gave me an uneasy feeling. I shifted nervously, trying to slide away from him inconspiciously, but he was just too perseptive for his own good.

"I'm not going to bite, Bella," he said with a laugh, turning to me. I don't know what my face looked like right now, but it must have encouraged him to come closer. He grabbed both of my wrists, his face only an inch away from mine. "Then again, maybe I will." He started trailing kisses down my neck, and I felt my knees buckle beneath me. His arms let go of mine and quickly made their way around my waist, pulling me closer. I let out a low moan, my head tipping back, and he growled, pushing me against the elevator wall.

I tried to tell him to stop, which was frankly annoying the hell out of my inner, needs-hot-guys Bella, but my voice come out as a low squeak as I foolishly tried to push him away, as if I had the strength to. "Jacob, stop... We can't do this..."

"Now you call me Jacob," he noticed, pulling back. "And why can't we?"

I was finally able to take a breath. "We're in an elevator, which means we can't stay here forever. We're almost to the first floor, actually," I said, pointing to the light at the top of the elevator that read '5.' "And...we just met. Not to mention Edw-, Mr Cullen would have my head if he found out." I looked around the elevator, trying to see if there were any cameras installed here.

"So are you suggesting we continue this somewhere else?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not." I backed away from him even more, just incase he was going to try and kiss me again. "You know, I like you Mr. Black, but with all due respect...I can see now that the press isn't lying."

"What have they been saying about me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You really don't know?" I asked, and he shrugged. "Well, they say you're the...bad boy. You know, you always flirt with every women you see and never lets someone say no. You want what you do, and you always intend to get it no matter what..."

He smirked. "And that's a bad thing?" He sighed when I didn't answer, and leaned against the elevator's back wall. "Bella, just because the press has the right idea, doesn't mean they didn't exaggerate."

"What do you mean?"

He pursed his lips. "Yeah, I flirt. I don't do it with every single women I see, though. I may look like that type of person, but I'm not. I do have a heart, you know, so I don't enjoy going around and breaking everyone else's." He looked at the floor we were now on, 2, and sighed. "I flirt with people who I sincerely like. If someone seems nice or has a quality I enjoy, I try it on them to get closer. Then, in time, when they show who they really are and don't pretend because I'm some celebrity, I can decide whether or not they're right for me."

"So...then why did you flirt with me?" I questioned, suspicious.

The doors opened and he walked out, winking at me. "See you later, Bella."

"Sure, now you want to leave," I muttered, and he laughed. I then realized something.

"Wait...you're not coming back tomorrow, right?"

He shook his head. "When Edward wants to arrange another meeting, I'll come. That'll be in a year though...probably. Edward doesn't like me and I may be traveling."

I don't know why, but it felt like my heart had just dropped to the center of the Earth. I didn't love him, but although I had just met him, I felt close to him. He brightened up my day and made me smile, regardless of what he was trying to do to me. The thought of being away from that for too long wasn't something I wanted to become a reality.

He noticed my sad face and stepped forward, a sad frown on his. "Bella..."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Black. I'll...maybe see you later." I made my way past him and to the door, swinging them open and running to my car. I got inside and slammed the car door, banging my head on the sterring wheel. _It's ridiculous that I'm this upset! I just met him!_

I could see Jacob talking to a girl, and then he turned and grabbed a paper and pen, writing something down on it. _Probably his phone number..._

My heart dropped even more at that. _I'm special my ass..._

I saw Jacob come outside and look in my direction, and he started running towards my car. I knew it was rude, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I started driving the car, hoping to get out of the state before Jacob could catch up to me. Before I fully turned my car, he took a paper out of his pocket and threw it inside my car. It landed on the seat and I waited until I was sure he couldn't see to pick it up.

I opened it when I reached my house, and instead of feeling happy or sad at the contents of the note, I was feeling downright confused.

_**Expect a surprise.**_

_What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!_

I huffed and crumpled the note into a little ball, throwing it on the floor once I entered my apartment. I plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, and thoughts of Jacob entered my head. His touch...his laughter...everything. My spirits lifted a bit when I remembered his speech of only flirting with girls he liked, but there was a small part of me that didn't believe that. Of course, I could just be paranoid. I thought he was going to give someone his phone number, and he ended up writing a confusing note for me.

_Shame on you, Bella._

Edward's behavior was out of the ordinary too. I had never seen him act so hostile to anyone before, and he was always so gracious towards me. Maybe Jacob's statement about getting me to work for him had caused a bad reaction. After all, I am intelligent company wise, and I'm special.

_Yeah, special. You can break both your arms, both your legs, and your neck and back in a single fall. Or do you consider the fact that you can strip in front of an enemy, get your boss angry, and almost go home with Jacob all in a matter of hours special?_

I hate my inner self.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing and without checking the caller ID, I picked it up. I already knew who it was.

"Oh my God!" I heard my friend Jessica Stanley yell right when I answered the phone. She also works at the company, and I guess she could be considered a 'regular.' She basically just runs around and does what Edward tells her to, just like the rest of the workers there. "Did you see him?"

"See who?" I asked, but I smacked my forehead as I now realized who she was talking about. _Oh no..._

"Jacob Black!" She said loudly, and I could just imagine her jumping up and down, waiting to get the latest scoop...if I had any to offer.

"Yeah, I saw him. How could I not? The press is right about him, you know." I told her.

"You know, the press practically lies about half the things they say…and _even_ if what they say is true, you can't deny his sexyness!" She said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, Jessica. I know it's true because he flirted with me."

There was a dead silence, and then a loud gasp.

"No way! No way Bella! Are you kidding with me, because I think you are!" I groaned as I remembered who I was talking to. Jessica was the biggest gossip in town, and if I were to tell her what happened...everyone would know within the hour. What if that hurt Jacob? "What did he do to you?! What did he say?!"

I sighed, trying to think of a way to get out of the madness I had just caused. "Jessica...I was just joking," I lied, hoping it sounded convincing. I never was a good liar. "I mean, if you think that being polite and smiling at people is flirting, then yeah, he was doing a lot of it."

"So...no flirting at all?" She asked, disappointment clear in her voice. She had obviously wanted something juicy. "Jeez, you think you know someone..."

I raised my eyebrows even though she couldn't see. "Jessica, you didn't even talk to him. You were judging a book by its cover."

"Yeah, okay Bella," she muttered. "Anyways, I have to go now. You know, work and stuff."

I almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, Jessica. See-," I started, but I could already hear the dial tone, signaling that she had hung up. "you tomorrow." I frowned, closing the phone and throwing it on the pillow. "Could anything else _possibly _happen today?!" I wondered aloud.

_Yes, yes it can_.

I got up and went to the bathroom, ignoring my inner self and taking off my clothes, then stepping into the tub. I turned on the warm water, smiling when it hit my body, relaxing me. "Mmm," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I stayed like that for a couple minutes, enjoying the silence.

Then my phone rang.

I ignored it, and the ringing stopped. Before I could relax again, it started ringing, and I got up and wrapped a towel around myself. "Coming, coming," I muttered, marching out of the bathroom and answering my phone, pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella!"

I stopped breathing for a split second. "Alice?! Is that you?!"

"Who else would it be?" She asked, laughing. "How are you doing, Bella?!"

I ignored her question. "Why are you calling? Where are you?"

"Well, I'm in the same city you are..." She said, trailing off.

I beamed. "No way!"

"Yes way! I moved here! Part of me wants to think that it's because I needed a change, but I'm sure it was only because I was missing you so much," she teased.

"I missed you too Alice," I admitted.

She chuckled. "Well, good. I can't wait to see you though, so how about you stop my house tomorrow?"

"Yes!" I ran over and grabbed the phone book, flipping through the pages and trying to get to 'Br,' which stood for 'Brandon,' Alice's last name. "I'll just find your address here..."

"No need, Bella," she said. She started telling me her address, and I found a pencil and a paper and began scribbling it down.

I wrote the last of it down, making sure my handwriting was readable. "Ok, I got it!"

"See you tomorrow," she sang, hanging up. I put down the phone, turning to the phone book to close it, but something caught my eye. I was on the 'Bl' page, and the first name I saw made my eyes widen.

_Jacob William Black_

_1726 Wisteria Lane_

...

_SHIT!_


End file.
